


I Hate This Job

by lockerghost (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, External POV, F/F, Guard POV, Polis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lockerghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke storming into Lexa's throne room from the perspective of one of Lexa's guards.</p><p>Prompted by tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate This Job

**Author's Note:**

> here we go kids, buckle in and put your helmets on
> 
> i saw this on tumblr and i was like "dude, i want to do that," so i kind of did, even though it's a little bit rushed
> 
> here's the [post](http://hawkeyesticks.tumblr.com/post/139193472982/dealanexmachina-applebapple2-the-royal)
> 
> and here's my [blog](http://lexacares.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i also totally made up the name of the other guard because i couldn't remember it for the life of me. do the guards even have names? who are they? we need to thank them.

It started with burly Mr. Ice™ dragging her in through the doors, a sack over her head.

I had been standing at the doors for four hours, as my usual shift is about six. She spit in Heda's face, and then Garus--the other guard--and I had to drag her away kicking and screaming. True love, right there.

I wasn't surprised--I had heard Heda discuss the plans with Roan months prior. I knew there were only a few possibilities out there: Either Clarke died on her own and Heda had Roan locked away for failing her, he brought her back and had his banishment lifted, or he took her to the Ice Queen and effectively stuck a death order to his own forehead. It's pretty obvious, which one of those sounded best.

Now I'm standing here, and this must be the third time today that that blonde has stormed into Heda's throne room without warning. Titus just sighs every time. She always has the same look on her face; Her expression is always so intense, it's almost comical to me at this point because I've seen it so many times. Sometimes the expression means I'm about to get an earful of Anger™. Other times it means I get to stand there and stare blankly as the two women discuss in low voices and whispers, and I honestly don't care enough to listen to every word. It's just entertaining to watch, and honestly, I'd be lying if I said I didn't secretly start hoping they'd either stab each other or kiss already. Maybe both. At the same time. But that'd be bad, so let's not.

It's gotten to a point where Garus and I are betting on how many times we're going to see the blonde each day. So far, I'm winning--she comes in about three times a day. I'm three fish and a pink vase richer than I was before.

Now I watch as the flash of gold and blue rushes past me and to the throne, and I look at Garus as the voices start. Something about a slaughtered army, and the Sky People, with Heda looking increasingly distressed--nothing I bother to listen to. I wink, and Garus scowls. 

"Shof op," he grumbles. That's another pink vase on my shelf--gotta match your interior decor, you see?

But that doesn't change the fact that I hate my job.

**Author's Note:**

> so idk lmao there's that


End file.
